1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaft roller, particularly to a shaft roller made of fiberglass reinforced plastic, which is easy to assemble and has high stability.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional shaft rollers are made of steel, which easily corrodes and is hard to maintain and assemble. To overcome the deficiencies of metal, fiberglass reinforced plastic has been substituted as material. The strength of fiberglass reinforced plastic, however, has been lower than that of steel, allowing only for small loads.